1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with better elasticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bottom surface of a chip, such as a CPU, is formed with a plurality of connection points. A downward pressure is utilized to fix the chip to a base in such a kind of electrical connector such that the connection points of the chip elastically contact the terminals disposed in the terminal slots of the base and the electrical connection can be ensured.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical connector to be connected to a chip includes a base 10 formed with a plurality of terminal slots 11, and a plurality of terminals 14 disposed in the terminal slots 11 of the base, respectively. Each terminal has an elastic arm 15, which can be elastically moved up and down, and a fixing portion 16, which is clamped and fixed by the terminal slot 11. The elastic arm 15 is connected to the top of the fixing portion 16, and a protrudent connection point 17 is formed near the distal end thereof.
When a chip 90 is placed on the base 10, connection points 91 of the chip 90 contact the connection points 17 of the terminals 14, respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, when the chip 90 is pressed down, each terminal 14 retracts due to the elasticity of the elastic arm 15. At this time, the connection point 17 elastically presses against the connection point 91 to achieve the electrical connection effect.
The prior art structure has the following drawbacks. First, the terminal slot 11 is rectangular and is disposed on the base 10 and the terminal 14 is disposed in the terminal slot 11, so the elastic arm 15 only can extend in a limited length equal to the length of the terminal slot 11, and the elasticity thereof is not optimized. As the function of the CPU is getting more and more powerful, the number of connection points of the CPU is getting larger and larger. Thus, more and more terminal slots 11 have to be disposed in the base 10, and the length of the terminal slot is thus reduced. Consequently, the extensible length of the elastic arm 15 of the terminal 14 is also decreased, and the condition of the fatigue of the elastic arm tends to occur.